This invention relates generally to furniture and relates more particularly to a corner saver or protector for tabletops and the like.
There exists various guards and protectors for attachment to the corners of furniture pieces, such as tabletops, for protecting the furniture corner against damage. Commonly, such protectors include a portion for overlying an upper surface of the furniture adjacent a corner thereof and a depending flange or skirt portion for covering the side edges of the furniture adjacent the corner. Examples of such protectors are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,995,863, 3,041,775 and 3,960,354.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved corner protector for tabletops or the like and a method of attaching the protector to a tabletop.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a protector for permanent attachment to the tabletop.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a protector facilitating the conforming of the tabletop corner to the shape of a corner of the protector intended to correspond therewith.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a protector which is well-suited for flush mounting at the corner of the tabletop.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a protector which can be installed quickly and with relative ease.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a protector which is economical to manufacture and strong and effective in operation.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved kit for protecting the corner of a tabletop or the like.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved table having protected tabletop corners.